


Genesis

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Series: Loser [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, agen au, gd and yb are agents, lots of sadness, seungri and daesung are also agents in the same service just different teams, top is top meaning he is solo, you shall see...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong and Youngbae accomplish a mission which involves the entire annihilation of a dangerous growing organization in Arabia. They report back and get their deserved rest. But, they're swept into another confidential mission: to hunt-and-kill a certain agent.<br/>Jiyong's changed. Youngbae doesn't smile as much.<br/>Betrayal and trust are two strong words.<br/>And then there's oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

   Footsteps echoed in the large hallways of the Service HQ. It's early morning and some are still walking around. The footsteps were heavy and moderate paced, but the pair that have arrived to the HQ say likewise. Jiyong took off his finger-less gloves, throwing them into the trash bin that they passed by. On his face was blood smudged. It was evident Jiyong had used his hand to try to rub it off. It only attracted attention. 

   Beside him, Youngbae unbuckled the bullet proof chestguard, letting it hang loosely around his shoulders. As they rounded a corner, Youngbae pulled Jiyong's wrist, swinging him smoothly into the restroom. "Wash off the blood." he said. 

   Jiyong nodded, mute, as he leaned over the sink, turning on the faucet. He was wary with evident exhaustion with a pale face and sunken eyes. He washed his hands, still seeing the blood that wasn't physically stained on his skin. He splashed water on his face as well, rubbing his cheeks to cast away the dried blood that wasn't even his. The water in the sink turned light pink and in silent disgust, Jiyong turned away from the sink, pulling paper towels from the dispenser to dry his face. 

   "Ready?" Youngbae asked, his voice laced with lethargy. "Let's get this over with and sleep, okay, Jiyong?" he said. 

   Jiyong nodded, following his partner out. 

   They took the elevator to the underground center of agents and Jiyong leaned against Youngbae, finding his shoulder sturdy enough to hold half his weight. They escalated downward, finally arriving with the classical ding and doors sliding open smoothly. The ground was no longer rich granite but smooth gray stone. Down here, there were a whole lot more agents. They glanced at the two, passing by, maybe a little gesture of greeting or acknowledgement here and there, but otherwise, preoccupied. 

   They rounded a corner to where clear glass panels, usually open, were now shrouded with shades. Youngbae knocked on the glass door. "Agent G-DRAGON and Taeyang, reporting." he said. 

   "Come in," a voice said. 

   Youngbae glanced at Jiyong whose head was slightly hung. He needed sleep as soon as possible. "Yes, sir." he said and pushed open the door. 

   Inside, Chairman Hawk was overlooking the view of city, his back turned against them, open and undefended. He wore a gray blazer with a black dress shirt, from the peak of his black collar underneath the folds. His hair, black, was slicked back without a single strand protruding out. He turned and with a small, welcoming smile, he greeted them. "Welcome back to HQ, boys." he said. "Sit?" 

   The two agents sat on the armchairs in front of the large, rectangular Victorian coffee table. Youngbae linked his pinky with Jiyong's on the edge of arm rests, out of sight. Jiyong was still mute, too tired. Chiefman Hawk joined them in the center armchair, crossing his legs, hands folded on his knees, relaxed. "I received your report. It was well written as usual, descriptive and literate." he praised. "I also congratulate you both for retrieving back the USB." 

   Wordlessly, Jiyong took something out from his breast pocket of the uniform, laying it on the table. "Our tags?" he asked, voice low and thick. 

   "Right here," The Chairman pulled out a box from the drawer from his right, also placing it on the table. It was trade, really. Jiyong took the box, opened it, and handed the rightful tag to Youngbae who took it. They both wore it, tucking it in their shirts. The Chairman looked pleased. "Good, good. Both of you well done." 

   "Of course, sir." Youngbae answered. 

   "How was it, personally?" Hawk asked, looking a little interested. 

   Youngbae wasn't sure how to answer and Jiyong only looked at something thoughtlessly, leaning back against the chair. "Same as always, sir." Jiyong replied. "Nothing hasn't changed."

   Hawk nodded slowly. "Understandable."

   There was a moment of silence before the Chairman nodded. "Well, you both deserve a good rest, so best be going now." he said. 

   Jiyong stood up and Youngbae saluted and as they filed out the door, the Chiefman's voice stopped them. "Stay, Jiyong." he said. Youngbae squuezed Jiyong's pinky, already aware of the outcome. They shared a instant, knowing glance before Jiyong stepped forward, giving space for his partner to leave. Youngbae didn't forget his salute once more, and he headed out. He should've closed the door faster because he caught the Chairman striding to Jiyong and pulling him close, one hand on his neck, one on his chin. He closed the door tightly, the kiss at the corner of his eyes. 

   Youngbae let out a exhale of breath, finding it inevitable. It was like that, for years now. He knew the Chairman had exceptional interest in Jiyong. After all, both Jiyong and he, were renowned prodigies during their usual six but only three year training. They were both 12 when they met in the training session, immediate friends. At that time, the Chairman was watching each session, only watching Jiyong's thin figure. Instead of the fragile, lanky, delicate, small 12 year old boy, he was now a 25 year old man, alluring, beautiful, and dangerous. They were both in their golden ages, the age where their physical traits appealed the most. Only Jiyong had grown considerably. But he hadn't changed...or so that's what people thought. 

   Youngbae sighed and he walked back to the lobby where the elevator was. "Hyung!" someone called and Youngbae turned. He smiled in relief when he saw his two underclassman, Daesung and daredevil Seungri. Daesung was wearing his trademark smile and Seungri was latching onto him, linked arms, one hand up to greet him. "Hey, Hyung, you back?" he asked. 

   Youngbae shrugged, his smile not disappearing any soon. "Yeah, Jiyong's still in there though."

   They all knew what that meant and they all stayed quiet. "Jiyongie-hyung's gotta be so tired though." Daesung said, looking a little concerned. 

   "He'll be fine...right, hyung?" Seungri said. 

   "Maybe," Youngbae said. "He never talks about it though."

   "Let's grab a drink outside, hyungs." Seungri announced. 

   "Sure," Daesung smiled and they shared a giggle. It made Youngbae smile since he found the both of cute like that. 

   "Sorry, but I think I'm going to head inside. I'm tired." Youngbae said.  _And I need to be there if Jiyong ever comes back._

   "No problem, hyung." Daesung said. "I guess we'll just grab a drink later tonight." he looked at Seungri. "At night."

   Seungri surrendered and cause them all to the laugh. 

   "Then I'm leaving." Youngbae said. 

   "Alright, see you later!" Seungri called and Youngbae took the stairs. He threw his chest guard into the big trash bin and began to run up the eight flights of stairs. It felt good with his muscles burning from the effort, his arms pumping, chest heaving, pants under control. He got up in not time, opening the door to the 8th floor where the Dorm rooms were. The Dorm rooms were basically tiny apartments with a mini kitchen and one bathroom. Jiyong and Youngbae shared one and they usually slept on one bed. Just because Jiyong likes to have someone to sleep with and Youngbae welcomed the extra source of heat. He walked leisurely to his room, Room 312, and dialed in the numbers, clicking on the light. He took off the boots by the doorway, near the small shoe rack, the door shutting closed behind. Their room was a little messy but it was still home. 

   Youngbae took a shower, wearing only training pants and drying his hair for a good sleep. He shut the window's light out, pulling the shades in. The room was now dark and Youngbae only lit the small lamp near the bed, clicking off the main lights. He snuggled into the bed, pulling the sheets over his cold body. He sighed in content, happy to be home, in bed. 

   He hoped Jiyong was let off quick so he could get his rest too. 

* * *

   When Jiyong punched in the dials, he saw a silhouette under the sheets of the bed. He took a long, quiet shower, cleaning himself from the essentials still left inside of him before feeling a little bit cleaner and going out. He only pulled on boxers and slipped into bed, hugging Youngbae. His friend groaned a little. "You're back?" he asked, back turned. Jiyong cuddled closer to his warmth. 

   "Yeah." Jiyong said. 

   Youngbae turned on his right side, facing Jiyong with half-lidded eyes from roused sleep, his lips forming into a smile. "Glad to see you back." he murmured. 

   Jiyong giggled lightly, stroking his hair. "Yeah."

   They stayed like that, watching each other before Jiyong moved to the dip of his body, their heat intensifying. God, Youngbae was so, so warm, he was like a human heater. "Sing for me?" he asked. 

   Youngbae chuckled, holding him. "Okay."

_I still love you_  
_I wanted to tell you,_  
_the one who couldn’t take it anymore and_  
_gave up in the end._  
_I miss you more than I hate you_  
_I long for you more than I’m sad_  
_Is this not it? Is this not it?_

_If we bump into each other, what would happen?_  
_Would I hide from you amongst the crowd,_  
_even if it’s only a waste of insignificant feelings._

_I worry throughout the day,_  
_the medicine of time has passed,_  
_but this isn’t it, this isn’t it, this isn’t it._

_You may be smiling from happiness now._  
_You, the person who left hurtful scars more than happy memories,_  
_I miss you more than I hate you,_  
_I long for you more than I’m sad._  
_Is this not it? Is this not it?_

     
   Jiyong sighed, his heart taking the words one by one, scrutinizing each word. Youngbae's voice had a soul in it, a voice that can really touch you in the inside. Jiyong's voice was thin and tense, like he was forcing his voice out, but Youngbae's voice was natural. Unnaturally natural. He listened more before feeling his eyes dry and flutter with sleep. He was exhausted.   
  


   Finally, he slept, succumbing to his restful sleep, his mind still echoing Youngbae's voice into a silent dull. 

* * *

 

   Youngbae's eyes fluttered awake and the first thing he noticed was bare legs pressed against his and a cheek pressed against his chest. And...a small body fitting right at the bow his body. He was still on his side, remembering how he turned on his right to watch Jiyong. He didn't remember how he fell asleep though. He only knew he was singing to Jiyong. 

   Most people found their relationship strange. They shared physical contact of that to lovers yet they weren't like that. To both of them, it was like a casual touch. Jiyong was out right gay, more bisexual, but Youngbae was pretty sure he was straight, considering how he did have a crush on a girl three years ago. Their kind of physical contact was special. Youngbae just didn't know how to explain. 

   He blinked the sleepiness from his eyes, squinting at the clock. 9:55 A.M. His body was sore and bruised, Jiyong's hand over the patch on his side where he took a knife stab. Jiyong held no serious wounds, maybe a swollen knuckle and a few nasty bruises, but Youngbae's guard had dropped. He should've noticed the man behind him. Instead, he realized a moment too late, the knife stabbing at his side. 

   But he was alright now and that was all it mattered. 

   Youngbae stroked Jiyong's white dyed hair, smoothing the protruding strands out. His friend mumbled in his sleep, inching closer to Youngbae. If anything, Jiyong looked like a god-forsaken angel. Sunlight was peeking out from the shades, casting rays against his hair, making the strands resemble a sort of halo and puffy. His skin lit up and his eyelashes brushed against his skin. So beautiful, unlike Youngbae. 

   "Bae?" Jiyong murmured. 

   "Yeah?" Youngbae replied. 

   "What time is it?" 

   "10." 

   There was a small sigh and Jiyong rolled over to his back, taking the sheets with him. "We slept in late." he said. 

   "Can't be helped. We didn't sleep for three days straight." Youngbae said. 

   "Isn't everyday like that for us?" Jiyong murmured. 

   "For you." Youngbae corrected. 

   "Fine, for me." Jiyong admitted. "Did we get any calls?" 

   Youngbae checked his phone. "No," he said, relieved. "Maybe ten calls from Seungri, though."

   Jiyong let out a small chuckle. "That brat," he said. 

   Youngbae smiled. "You up for breakfast?"

   "No, you can eat. I want to sleep more." Jiyong said. 

   "Sure," Youngbae slowly sat up, his body groaning. He could barely move his arms. But pushing through the pain, he pulled on a t-shirt, clambering to the kitchen. He took out a small bottle of water, drinking it all before throwing it into the garbage can. He made a simple breakfast of small Korean pancakes, making Jiyong eat one for a small breakfast. 

   "I'm going to go to the Training Center to work out a little," Youngbae said, opening the closet and taking out a pair of black short pants and a black, tight sleeveless shirt. "There's Advil and water on the table so take it, okay, Ji?" Youngbae said, slipping on sneakers. 

   Jiyong only waved his arm lazily and Youngbae went out, closing the door behind him and took the elevator to the 2nd floor. He got out and went inside the mens' locker room, finding his locker easily. He opened it, taking out his towel and placing his phone inside. He saw a lot of burly men, their arm muscles bulging, showing the muscle and work they've progressed. Compared to them, Youngbae was most likely thin. 

   "Hey, if it isn't the prodigy." 

   Youngbae looked up to find an agent group, a black burly man named Robert, towering over him, arms crossed, gaze superior. He ignored them, pushing his way through and ignoring the sneers. "How's the whore, huh?" He called and Youngbae stopped in his tracks. He heard laughter and he dropped his towel, lunging. He grabbed the man with his legs, swinging his body up and wrestled the taller man to the ground, squeezing the air out with his legs. There were now people gathering, yelling "Fight!" and Youngbae didn't loosen his grip. "Don't ever call Jiyong a whore." He hissed in his ear. "You got that?" 

   The man couldn't do anything and so Youngbae loosened his grip and then slammed his head onto the cement ground, hearing a satisfying thud. But Robert wasn't dead. He got up from the man, pushing past the crowd and picked up his towel, heading outside into the workout room. 

   Youngbae spent the remaining anger out on the punching bag, feeling his hands go numb. He had warmed up intensely before punching the bag and sweat was already on his skin, stinging his eyes. With a strong hook reversal kick, the bag fell down into a loud thunk and those inside watched him. Youngbae panted, watching the bag before unraveling the tape on his knuckles. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and then a towering figure beside him. He flinched in surprise. 

   "Can someone call the maintenance to replace that?" 

   Everyone in the room saluted, standing straight and Youngbae did too, saluting, not minding the hand on his shoulder, cold and cool. It was the Chairman, coming down from his office to his daily workout. "At ease, then, gentlemen." 

   Everyone did and went back into their preoccupied work out, leaving Youngbae to face the Chairman. "Sir," he greeted, awkwardly. 

   Chairman Hawk smiled. "I saw the damage at Agent Robert's head. Quite the ruckus from early morning, hm?" 

   "Apologies." Youngbae said, feeling his face sting with sweat and humiliation. "I...let my anger get ahead of me."

   The Chairman only smiled wider. "You appear energetic after a day of sleeping." he commented. "Come with me to the bars?" he invited. 

   Youngbae couldn't decline and followed his commander to the empty space of the two bars near the window. Immediately, the Chairman took the higher bar, starting his sets of pull ups. Youngbae decided to rest, sitting on the bench near the opposite wall. He drank his water, awkwardly watching. "Was your morning well?" he asked, instantly regretting his question of choice. 

   The Chairman let out a breathy chuckle. "I did, thank you, Youngbae." 

   Youngbae shivered. The way he called his name sounded a little too...implying and Youngbae covered the back of his neck with his hand. Maybe it was just him, but it made Youngbae uncomfortable. When Jiyong called his name, it was just calling his name. Whether it was  _Bae_ or  _Youngbae_ , it was just names. But with the Chiefman...it sounded strange. 

   "You alright?" the Chairman asked, now standing and Youngbae stood. 

   "I'm fine, sir." Youngbae said, going to the medium lower bar. He felt the Chairman watching his every little movements and Youngbae pulled himself onto the bars, hanging upside down, the back of his knees hanging off the bar. The world turned upside down and he brought himself up, beginning his set of pull ups. He tried not to fidget under the stare. 

   Youngbae obviously knew the Chairman liked Jiyong so why was he staring at him like that? 

   "You knew yesterday, didn't you?" the Chairman asked. 

   Youngbae froze when he got up, his abdomen muscles burning. "Knew what, sir?" 

   "You really want me to say it?" the Chairman asked, voice low. 

   "Say what, sir?" 

   Youngbae unhooked himself from the bars, head spinning as he saw Jiyong, hands on his hips, eyebrow raised, small smile on his lips. "Jiyong?" he said. "I thought you were sleeping." 

  "I was." Jiyong said. "So, sir? What were you going to say?" Jiyong stood directly in front of him, eyes unwavering, hand still on his hips. The Chairman's eyes tensed. He then leaned down and whispered something. Youngbae couldn't hear because of the chatter of voices and sound of equipment clinking. Jiyong suddenly flushed red, and his hand flew up to his face, hiding it before the Chairman leaned back, smirking. Youngbae could already tell what he said. 

   "I'll see you two later, Agent G-DRAGON and Taeyang." The Chairman left and Jiyong only stood there, head ducked in embarrassment. 

   "What did he say?" Youngbae asked. 

   "What do you think?" Jiyong asked back. "You knew what he did yesterday." 

   "Oh." Youngbae answered. "Dirty talk?"

   Jiyong only hit his shoulder and Youngbae rubbed the pain. He'll take that as a yes.

* * *

 

   Jiyong and Youngbae were out, shopping for new clothes in the shopping district. They were on their one week break before a promised mission the next week after. One week was more than enough to have a nice break. 

   "That's not the type of belt you'd wear." Youngbae said, when Jiyong picked up a sleek, thick black hide belt. 

   "No, it's for the Chairman," Jiyong answered. He looked at the tag and waved over an employee. "Can I get this wrapped please?" he asked and the female employee nodded, taking the belt and handing it to her. He might as well offer him a present. He needed a new one anyway.

   Youngbae was silent and Jiyong noticed his dejected look even if he wasn't showing it. He paid for it and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close. "Come on," he said, smiling and finally, Youngbae smiled. 

   They headed to a cafe and sat down by the window, talking about things from their time at the Academy. It'd been a rough start for two scrawny Asian kids filled with older, buff men. But they made it. But they made good memories of it by being together and being by each other's side. The most memorable thing was standing up for each other when they got ridiculed. 

   "I don't I'd be here today if it wasn't for you." Youngbae said and Jiyong ducked his head, leaning his head on his propped up arm. "I keep thinking 'How did I get this far?' or 'Why did I become a killer?'" Youngbae sighed. "I feel we changed, Jiyong." he said, more seriously. 

   Jiyong let his smile fade a little. He knew what Youngbae was saying. They still had a chance. They were 25, both of them and they could still become normal civilians. They had a future. And it hurt Jiyong. So much, he'd cry thinking about it. But he couldn't. Because from the very start, he'd given up that sort of thing. He knew it too. He even...left his family. Dami, his older sister obsessed with making clothes, he missed his mother's homemade Korean food, he missed his father's quiet demeanor. He missed his family so much. 

   "We did, Bae." Jiyong said, speaking in Korean. "But remember?" he said, feeling his voice break. "Remember?"

   Youngbae looked at him with glassy eyes. They stared at each other and they knew, without words, such dream was impossible. Youngbae let out a dry, quiet sob, hiding his face into his arms on the table and Jiyong felt his own eyes burn with tears. "I'm sorry," Jiyong said, his hand reaching out to place over Youngbae's. "I'm so sorry."

   Youngbae's shoulders shook. 

   Jiyong sniffed and he went over to Youngbae's side. "Yah, why're you crying here?" he said, slipping a napkin underneath his arms. "Straighten up, okay?" 

   Youngbae took it and dabbed his slightly red eyes. Jiyong felt his chest ache. Then he had an idea. "Youngbae-ah," he said, voice dropping low. "Want to go to an animal farm?" 

   Youngbae looked at him before breaking into a smile. There it was. He nodded and Jiyong left a crisp 20 on the table and they went out. "Might be a long drive," Jiyong warned as they got into his lamborghini car. 

   "That's why," Youngbae, already strapped in and in the driver's seat, and turned up the bluetooth radio, music booming. 

   Jiyong laughed and climbed in and Youngbae drove off. 

* * *

 

   Jiyong dressed into black jeans and shirt with a Pyrex green flannel over, sunglasses on as he strolled to the Office, bag in hand. He greeted Daesung with a passing by high fize and a hug from Seungri as he turned the corner. He knocked on the glass door, opening it, and saw the Chairman talking on the phone, expression an intense frown. Jiyong closed the door, noticing how the Office's shutters were closed for privacy. He plopped himself on the couch, the bag beside him as he pulled out his phone. 

   "I'll have the team ready. I was going to dispatch them anyway. Consider the job finished." Chairman Hawk spoke into the phone and he hung up, letting out a small huff, and he smiled a little. "What brings you here?" he asked and Jiyong put away his phone. 

   "I went shopping with Youngbae and got you something." Jiyong said, handing the bag to him. 

   "Thank you," Hawk took the bag and took out the ribbon wrapped box. "From Saint Laurent, hm?" He took out the belt from the inside. "You noticed, didn't you?" 

   Jiyong nodded, smiling a little. "You have so much money, why don't you use it instead of wearing old worn out belts?" 

   "It's just my style, thank you." Hawk said, genuinely. "Can I put it on?"

   Jiyong nodded, pushing his sunglasses upward on the bridge of his eyes. He watched Hawk unbuckle his old belt and pull it off his wait from the dress pant's hoops. Jiyong stood up, taking the belt and stepped into his personal space, slipping it on for him. Hawk watched and his hands came up around his waist as Jiyong practically hugged his waist, slipping i into each loop. 

   "Are you implying something?" Hawk said and one hand came up to take off Jiyong's sunglasses. Jiyong looked up at him, finally buckling the belt securely around his waist. He stepped back, sitting on the couch. "No," Jiyong replied, smiling a little, embarrassed. He didn't even know why he did that. 

   "I'm teasing you," Hawk replies, stroking his hair. "Dressed quite casual, today."  he said, fixing the collar of his flannel. 

   Jiyong twisted the ring around his finger. "Not really. I dress like this all the time." 

   Hawk chuckled and sat on the armchair. "How is your break faring?"

   "Fine. I've been sleeping more." Jiyong said. He decided not to talk about Youngbae's achievement on his three day in a row sleeping habit. 

   "With Taeyang?" Hawk said and Jiyong stared at him. He really didn't know what to say to that. So he shrugged. "There's only one bed in our room." he only relied. 

   "Of course." Hawk said. "Do you...love him?" 

   Jiyong looked at him, startled. "Youngbae? No, he's just..." Jiyong trailed off, remembering the tender moments they shared. "A friend." Jiyong felt a sour taste pang inside his mouth as he said it. 

   Hawk watched him a little too intently. "I see." he said. "Since you two were so close, I thought there'd be something more." 

   "He's not gay like me." Jiyong said, defensive. "We've been together, that's why we're close, but...he's pure."

   "You don't notice?" Hawk asked. "How he looks at you?"

    _Looks at me?_ Jiyong thought. "It's not like that, sir," Jiyong said. He stood up. "I'll be leaving, then." he saluted and left the office. 

    _Bae isn't like that._ Jiyong thought, striding to the dormitories. 

   

* * *

 

   Jiyong was eating with Youngbae at the HQ's fancy restaurant. They were only drinking wine together, chatting idly when a waiter approached with a new bottle of wine. "A gift from the Chairman," he explained, setting new wine glasses. This time, there was an extra and Jiyong shared a look with Youngbae as the waiter stood by the table. In his arm, ready to pour, was a wine bottle held carefully. And then someone can striding toward their view and just when the two were about to stand, the Chairman held up a hand to stop them. They sat back down, Youngbae moving a seat near the window, while the Chairman took his original seat with a smile of gratitude. Behind, his bodyguard stood with a manilla envelope. 

   "I'm sorry to have interrupted your night," the Chairman began leisurely. "But your one week break will stop tonight."

   Youngbae and Jiyong nodded, attentively. 

   "Please pour for us," the Chairman said to the standing by waiter. The waiter did, pouring half of each glass before leaving. "This," he took the envelope. "Is documents, important and your mission." 

   Jiyong took it and spread out the contents. There were three thick files, all attached by clips. The Chairman pointed to each one, explaining. "This one-" he pointed to the left one-" Is information on all the contracted civilians. The middle is on his modes of transportation, bought weapons, and any information on his movements. The right one is his profile." 

   "What the situation?" Youngbae asked. 

   "Severe. There's been reports of teams being killed one by one and due to many recordings, videos, we believe it's the work of the England government. This means he's a spy and he's up to something we're unable to specify on. Take a look at his profile when you have time. What I want you two to do," the Chairman leaned forward. "Is to carry out a hunt-and-kill mission. This man needs to be stopped and only you two can do that. You two are flexible and fast, I've already notified the governor of you two and I expect this to be a successful mission. This phone," the Chairman carefully set a phone in the middle of the table. "Is all the acquaintances connected to the prey."

   Youngbae took it, tucking it into his pocket.

   The Chairman pressed two tickets. "You depart tomorrow."

   Keeping his eyes on Youngbae, Jiyong pulled out something from his shirt, pulling it off from his neck and set the tag on the table, next to the tickets. Youngbae did the same, sliding it towards the Chairman.  "Understood sir." Jiyong said. "Agent Team GD and Taeyang will carry out the mission with the departure tomorrow." 

   "Good."

    _"I feel we changed, Jiyong."_

   Jiyong felt the same. 

   They did change. 

   And it tore Jiyong's heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
